1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a Christmas light organizer, and, more particularly, a frame designed to securely hold a string of Christmas lights while not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common occurrence for Christmas lights, having been removed from the Christmas tree or outdoor display, to be simply dumped in a pile for storage pending the next holiday season. This generally results in a severely tangled condition, requiring considerable effort to straighten out prior to next use.
Furthermore, the handling of a long string of lights, particularly in the decorating or undecorating of a Christmas tree, is made considerably more difficult by the need to control the free length while circling about the tree.
What is needed is a Christmas light organizer which:
a. provides convenient, untangled, and secure storage of strings of Christmas lights between holiday seasons;
b. is easily handled;
c. facilitates the putting-up and removal of lights by controlling the free length of the string during such operations;
d. is inexpensive to manufacture.